Maybe Tomorrow
by InsaneMelon
Summary: OneShot: This is the story of how Rodney McKay tried to convince John Sheppard that he was 'not' in love with him...and somehow did the exact opposite instead. -- McShep/Slash -- Edited September 2009 --


_Disclaimer: Nothings mine. Stop asking._

_A/N: So, here it is, my Valentine's story. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Warnings: DUH! Slash! Don't like, don't read._

**EDITED: 20/09/2009**

**Nothing mayor, it's still pretty much the same.**

* * *

_'Love works in miracles every day: such as making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy.' _

_Marguerite De Valois _

* * *

Rodney McKay didn't exactly dislike the Valentine's Day.

He thought that it was quite a nice day. Especially if you could just ignore all those lovesick couples and the commercial advertising. Especially the latter had become exceptionally easier since he lived in another galaxy.

Maybe he had always been able to more or less ignore this particular day, because he'd never had someone he could share it with.

Or wanted to, for that matter.

Not even the occassional friend or crush had been important enough to get flowers or some cheap chocolate. Needless to say that Rodney McKay had to be the only man in the whole universe whose relationships _never_ survived the Valentine's Day. But he didn't care. The Valentine's Day was a day for those who are in love.

And Rodney McKay had never been in love.

At least not with another human being. He was in love with coffee, the sweet ambrosia for the battered scientist. And he was in love with technology. And since almost three years now, he was in love with a city. A long lost and ancient and unique city, called Atlantis.

Yes, he was in love with many things.

But he was certainly, definitely, absolutely_ not_ in love with one cocky, fluffy headed Colonel Sheppard.

Okay so there had been some _(sexual)_ tension between the two of them for the last few months. Actually, since one rather embarrassing collision between the two of them in a vacant corridor of their beloved city.

Neither men had paid any attention to their surroundings and when they had crashed into each other and tumbled to the floor, their lips had briefly touched.

It had been so cliche that Rodney would have laughed hadn't it been so damn embarrassing. Ever since that fateful day, they had flirted with each other like some pubertal teenagers.

When he was alone in his lab or his quarters, Rodney would berate himself for the obvious flirting and vow that it would stop.

But everytime he saw Sheppard, his memory went blank and he did it again...

In those moments, Rodney hated his indecision.

And Rodney dreaded the moment when Sheppard would finally take the next step. Because there was no doubt that Sheppard would be the one to take matters into his own hands first. He always did.

And that's why, while he had never disliked the Valentine's Day before, he really detested it this year.

A day for those in love. The perfect day to _confess_ your love.

Rodney really didn't know what he would do if Sheppard confessed his feelings.

He didn't love Sheppard. Sheppard was his friend. His best friend even, but nothing more.

Depite their actions the last few months. Despite the fact that he was voluntarily spending more time with Sheppard than with his technology or with drinking coffee in the mess hall. That didn't mean that he was in love with this guy, right?

The Valentine's Day had been even more stressful for Rodney than one of those days when he had to prevent an explosion or invasion. He had tried to avoid Sheppard but if he wanted to be, the Colonel could be some persistent bastard. He had searched for Rodney the whole day and sometimes it had been a close call. One time, Rodney had to practically jump behind a console when Sheppard had stuck his head into the lab.

Zelenka had regarded Rodney with his _'You are a very disturbed man, Rodney'_ look, but Rodney hadn't cared. If he could avoid the awkward little 'talk' with Sheppard, he would gladly crouch behind a console for the rest of the day.

So when he'd managed to avoid Sheppard all Valentine's Day long and finally entered his quarters to sleep through the rest of it, he was sure he had a minor stroke when he discovered that Sheppard was already there, lazily outstreched on his bed.

"Hey McKay."

Rodney was glued to the spot. This was bad. Really, really bad. And it got even worse when Sheppard started to walk over to him.

"We have to talk Rodney."

Rodney gulped. God, it was hot in here. Did Zelenka mess with the heating systems again?

Sheppard was now standing right in front of him. He was actually kinda invading Rodneys personal space. His heart started to beat faster like it always did when Sheppard was close enough that Rodney could smell his breath. Oh god, he had to stop this madness before it could start. He had to be the voice of reason here.

"I already know what you want to say, Colonel!"

Sheppard quirked an amused eyebrow and leaned even closer. "Really?"

"Yeah, really! And I tell you, it won't work!" He took a deep breath and began to tell Sheppard _exactly_ why this was such a bad idea . "First of all, you have to consider 'Don't ask, Don't tell'. This could ruin your career and I care way too much about you to let that happen, moron. And don't forget our totally opposing characters. You are totally amazing and fun and sexy and more or less the dream of every woman here and everywhere else in the galaxy and I'm _not_! Although I guess that I am quite the catch myself, the people expect you to find someone who is _at least_ half as perfect as you are. You are the kind of guy who is at peace with the world and himself, while I am only really at peace when I am with you. You are the happy-go-lucky-guy who can always make me smile while I am rather grumpy and can only complain. Don't look so surprised, I know I do! And that's the problem isn't it?! And did you _even_ stop to consider our friendship? What if this won't work? Your friendship means more to me than anything else and it would kill me to loose it. It doesn't matter how much you mean to me and it doesn't matter that, when you aren't with me, I feel like I'm not quite complete and it _definitely_ doesn't matter that I kinda enjoy it when you touch me, because that's not the point, okay? The point is, that you have to understand that this can't possibly work because, although you may be in love with me, I am _definitely not_! You know...in love... w-with you..."

He trailed off, partly because he didn't know what to say next and partly because black spots had started to dance in front of his eyes.

While Rodney'd imagined many possible reactions, he hadn't expected to see a completely motionless Sheppard staring back at him like Rodney had just slapped him. Why was John staring at him like that? Rodney began to feel quesy. Hadn't he listened at all? Would he have to repeat everything again? He didn't know if he could do that...

"Well? Don't you have to say anything?"

Sheppard sighed heavily and Rodney was sure that Sheppard would finally agree with him and that the flirting would be over and done with. That there would be no more 'accidental' touches and no more teasing smirks from across the room.

But why the hell did he feel sick to his stomache all of a sudden?

And then Sheppard did something that sent shivers up and down Rodneys spine.

He looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Actually" Sheppard drawled, "I was here to talk to you about our mission tomorrow, but since you raised the subject yourself..."

Rodney had barely time to process Sheppards words before he was pulled into a long and passionate kiss, which left him breathless and dizzy when it was broken a few minutes later. John smiled softly and pulled him even closer which was a good thing, because Rodney's knees didn't seem to support his weight anymore.

John kissed him lightly on the neck and Rodney could almost feel his smile on his skin.

"I love you too."

Rodney wanted to yell _'Weren't you listening at all?'_ and he wanted to scream _'I didn't say that I loved you'_ and he wanted to wail _'This wasn't supposed to happen'_. But what he did instead was to smash his mouth against Johns while they stumbled towards the bed.

Well, maybe he could convince Sheppard that he wasn't in love with him tomorrow...

END

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know!^^


End file.
